


Crownguards' Weakness

by alpha91



Series: Tales of the Institute [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Institute of War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha91/pseuds/alpha91
Summary: The Crownguard's were well-decorated of the families in Demacia. Then how come it took only one Noxian to brought that family name down? Part one of 'Tales of the Institute'.[This Part was a prompt from a friend].
Relationships: Ahri (League of Legends)/Original Character(s), Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard, Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, Syndra/Xan Irelia
Series: Tales of the Institute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

_Hunky._

That was the first word that she thought of when she first saw him. He was exceptionally well built. _For a Demacian._ She still doesn't remember how he had managed to get an upper hand on her. She was supposed to be the 'Sinister Blade'. Whatever Noxus demanded she would deliver. Then how come she had failed that day? Even she didn't know the answer to that. But now she was glad she had.

That day was brutal as ever. All the demacian soldiers with Garen was dead. Killed by her own men. They had completed their mission. While she failed on her own. All she had to do was sneak into their camp and kill their commander. While she was quickly discovered on her venture. She knew that didn't mean that her mission failed. Quite the opposite in fact. She had actually upped her odds by a mile. Now she could lure and single him out. And she was confident on her own skills. What surprised her wasn't the fact that he quickly cornered her in a cave. But rather the fact that when she had the kill, she didn't take it. She had seen his eyes. It wasn't one of hate. But rather of sadness. So she just put her blades down and walked away by giving him only one warning,"Next time you won't be so lucky pretty boy."

She really did want to spare him for reasons still unknown to her. But she had quickly been pushed up against the wall. And for the first time in the battle she thought that maybe she wouldn't be the victor here. She was waiting for his sword to come down onto her. When I it didn't came, she turned over given how she wasn't now pushing her into the wall. All he saw was his eyes locking onto hers."Maybe next time we'll actually don't have this war to fight for". That was the last thing exchanged between them after that.

Every Demacian remembers that day. How over 1200 men died on their camps. And the only one to return was the Crownguard himself. He was declared a failure and had been looked down upon since then.

But their story is far from over. In fact only after 3 months they were both champions of the now Institute of War. She knew why he was here. This was his redemption. He was here since Demacia wouldn't allow a failure to lead the charge. What she didn't expect was his constant banter in the Rift. It even spread outside of the Rift. She was here to spy on the other nations not make friends. And she doubt he was only trying to be her friend. Hell she could even tell on the Rift how he looked at her while she killed his teammates.

She wasn't new to the attention either. From her younger years she knew she had a charm in her. Definitely not to the point of Ahri or Evelynn but still had what she could describe as natural. People were in line to ask her hand ever since she was adopted into her family.

So it didn't surprise her a bit when Garen started to hang around her after the matches. He would slowly get to her. And she played her part hoping she would get info about Demacia. _Of course that was the only reason. Not like you were into a two-goody shoes like him._

One day he just straight up spilled how much he liked her. Luckily enough she decided that she would actually give him a chance. She was actually on a dry spell anyway. She told herself that this was only for the sex and nothing more.

It wasn't.

Before she knew it she was dating Garen Crownguard. Her sworn enemy who she failed to kill. But there was an issu…..

"Kat? You up here? I saw the argument …. Oh?" her musings were interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Can't you just leave me for two seconds. Also why are you here anyway? I thought you had a match." She didn't need to turn around to know that it was Lux.

"Well hello to you too. And just in case you forgot the match got canceled because of your incident in the lounge. You know, you actually didn't need to throw your sister across the room. It was a bit too much."

"She got what she deserved." _Cold hearted bitch. Thinks she can judge me for my choices._

"Okay?! Timeout. Angry Kat is no fun. This simply can't do. You gotta cheer up otherwise I'm re-reading the love letter you sent to my brother."

"Fine. You win this time." _Not like I had a choice anyway. When she decides something, nothing can change her mind. Literally nothing. Also there's the embarrassing thing about my letter that I can't stand to hear one more time. Damn Ahri had to mess with the letter along with Lux._

_"_ Yay! We're totally going shopping then. That always brightens up your mood."

"More like hate myself for living. I don't see the point though. I mean I rarely wear those anyway." _More like never. This is the only pair of clothes I wear around the Institute._

"But you do when you go out with Garen don't you? Besides you're the perfect model for the clothes I'm gonna buy. So that gives me a reason to know if the clothes are good enough or not. Also you really are an eye candy in those linge….." She stopped herself from saying any more embarrassing stuff. _She doesn't think before she she says those stuff._

"Yeah got it, princess. You totally check your best friend out in public places. Not really a _royal_ thing to do you know?"

"Best friend?" _Slipped my tongue?! Nah. But gotta play it cool. Can't let her embarrass me about this._

"Yeah sure. I mean you always call me that don't you? I think it's time I actually accept your request." _Smooth._

"But you never ack…. You know what? We're killing daylight. Let's go."

_Oh dear god. Kill me before the clothes do it for you._

"And one more thing. What did I tell about calling me a princess?"

_Yep definitely regret ever getting to know this Crownguard._


	2. The Rift in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina learns somethings that change how her dynamic works with the two Crownguards'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who read this story. I'm sorry about the short prologue. Just bear with me. It will get better once we get one or two volumes down.
> 
> For those who are wondering about the volumes or if you have questions feel free to PM me.
> 
> And please leave a review saying almost anything. I will be sure to reply.
> 
> Also I will try to update once every 5 days. So maybe it will be a good enough read for you guys.
> 
> Also (also?) this is my first time writing and I don't have a proof reader. So if any of you are interested you can help me out here.
> 
> Also (also? also?) since I forgot to do this last time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RIOT Games or the characters used in this. If I did I would definitely give Ahri a Heartseeker skin (even though she actually don't need one).

It was a few weeks later when she was in a match that had both the crownguard siblings against her. It wasn't an official match per se. But it was important nonetheless. The summoners tested their skills against each others in what can only be described a competition.

She didn't understand why these fights were necessary to even begin with. But with each match in the Rift she realized that it was just as much a competition for the champions as it was for the summoners. She was always thought herself to be the observant one of her family. She got the feeling that with each fight the summoners were gauging how each champion weighed against each other. But with her own summoner she believed she had the upper hand with having more experience in the battlefield and also with how Noxus handled matters. _I still don't understand how Swain allow them to control him. Or does he threaten them too?_

While she knew she had to follow the summoners orders. She still control on what to do and where to go. So when the time came she ignored the summoners orders to ditch her lane and went towards where she got info the Crownguards were. As she got closer she saw Garen trying to make Lux agree on something. _But seeing her posture I'm pretty sure she ain't agreeing._ Making sure she shut off her mental link with her summoner, she decided that toying with the preys were something that had to wait. She got closer and was within earshot, still hidden in the jungle. She could make out that Garen was not happy about something.

"Can't you tell that I'm actually trying to end the war?" came Garen's gruff voice.

"Oh do tell me _brother_ how you are planning on that when you're actually forbidden to enter Demacia?"

"Big talk coming from someone who too failed their mission. You don't get to judge me. You failed too." _Were they talking about me? About how both of them failed to kill me? Or is this something else._

"I chose to fail my mission. Not unlike you who failed to do their duty. And I chose to escape Demacia anyway. At least I gave up on my countries ideals rather than blindly trying to fix it." _It was the truth which she told me the first time she sought out refuge._

Lux had gone through a series of changes when she was able to control her powers. Firstly she took steps to make sure that nothing she does will ever reach the authorities notice. She had enough of Demacia's laws of banning all magic that she took it upon herself to take care of the magic users by finding them and freeing them. She hadn't agreed to Sylas's methods which she proved after stopping his attempt at taking the Demacian outpost. She turned a new leaf when she came to the institute too. She understood that the world was much bigger than Demacia. So when she decided that she had to spy on the other champions and summoners, she understood how underhanded _their_ tactics were. So after spending only two months under the Demacian roster, she quit. She went to the institute asking refuge from Demacia since she was already looked down upon among the Demacian summoners. They had granted her asylum but at the cost of having a caretaker faction. Katarina had requested to Noxus that she be granted such by Noxus. And yes some blades may have been used too. But in the end Lux got what she always wanted. Freedom to do what she pleases.

"I….. I don't have to answer to you. You're not even a true Demacian anymore." He stuttered out the sentences getting irritated by the second.

"Oh and you are the embodiment of them right? Hell you can't even go back to that place." _Something is bugging her. She usually doesn't talk like that._

This was another true fact too. Lux was rarely this angry. She was always upbeat about life. The last time she saw Lux being this angry was when she was talking to the Demacian summoner that usually summoned her (since no other Demacian summoner would) when negotiating her freedom from Demacia.

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm trying to make peace between Noxus and Demacia?" _Wait what?_

"Oh yeah. It's totally gonna work. Kat will magically just accept your proposal and ride of into the sunset with you?" _What were they talking about? Proposal?_

"She will if she's actually who she claims to be. She will be able to stop the war. That's what she always wanted." Garen's irritation was now turned into anger.

"Of course. Everything about this is about the peace huh? Is there even anything else? Or are you just gonna ask her hand just to satisfy your need to be the hero?" _Hand? Was he talking about marriage?_

"Of course there is. I care about her. This is not just political." He screamed at her. _Like hell it is. Here they were talking about me like some kind of tool to end wars._

"Besides why do you care who I marry or not? It's not like I'm judging your own love life. If there was ever any." He continued not giving Lux a chance to say something in return. _Ouch. Sorry Ezreal._

It wasn't something new that Ezreal was smitten with the lady light. Apparently they had met before but somehow Lux don't even remember him. And from that one incident had made him fall head over whatever jumping boot he wore. The first few times he tried to ask her out she just simply said she wasn't interested. After which turned to somewhat positive outcomes that went on a few dates after which Lux called it off and asked if they could slow down. Reasons still unknown. They were still good friends though. And Ezreal would try his luck once in a while which usually meant an outing between the two that 'wasn't a date' according to Lux.

"Because she's my friend too. And I don't want to see her be used like how Ashe was. She's not a weapon to be used by Noxus or you for that matter. She's…." She got cut of as Warwick tried to claw at her only for her to dodge. _Guess that's as much as I'm gonna hear anyway. Gotta ask both of em later about this._

Katarina decided to jump in from the jungle a bit late to not raise suspicion. They were both shocked to see her there. _Someone didn't look at the roster for today._ Well it was time for some hunting. _Still got the Assassin left in me._ _I am both annoyed and glad for the timely intervention though, Warwick._

But as soon as she blinked towards them the summoner in her head told her the match had been canceled. Something about a political issue between Noxus and Demacia. And it required her and Lux. _Guess they came back to negotiate for the umpteenth time._

She sighed. And just walked towards both of them ignoring the look Warwick was giving her. He too was annoyed that his hunting was interrupted. As soon as she got close enough. She punched Garen straight across the face which made him fall over. _Still got that jab._

"We'll finish this later in private." _You got some explaining to do._

And left without any words. Leaving behind an amused Warwick. While a hysterically laughing Lux followed her. Her mood was changed somehow. _But something was really bothering her. Gotta ask later about that too._

* * *

Turns out the Demacians wanted to talk to Lux about something private. But since Noxus had her on their client as an active refuge under the Institute they had to convince Noxus too. And being Noxus, they simply declined saying that it was a breach in the treaty.

They were here to call her back home again saying she completely failed on her mission and had lived her fantasy enough. On top of that they had accused that she defected to the enemy side afterwards. Well maybe she did tell Katarina a few things about the information she was given. Not that she would ever use those but they showed how trustworthy Lux was. But it didn't mean she sided with Noxus, as much as Katarina would like too. Lux had always remained neutral among the nations. The other summoners didn't avoid her. She was actually on good terms with everyone.

Currently sitting idly beside Lux as her handler, Katarina knew that this time wasn't like before. Her job was supposed to be easy. Make sure Lux don't do anything to compromise Noxus and not get killed outside the Rift by Demacian spies(which she doubted after the whole Akali incident with Zed and Shen). All the while the Demacian diplomats were talking about things with the Noxian ones.

"We demand that you hand over Luxanna Crownguard. You have no control over a citizen of ours."

"We don't. But she asked for refuge to escape your laws and manipulations. She is a refuge under the Institute of War. Your laws have no jurisdictions over here." The Noxian Head Summoner said.

"Fine. Then we would like to have a word with her in private." Came from another one of those _stupidly dressed_ Demacians.

"We're okay with that as long as you don't try anything." This surprised me. Since my summoner never spoke in these situations. _What is he playing at?_

Katarina gave a nod. Simply cause she didn't actually have any say in these matters(at least not while it's happening. Afterwards maybe). She watched as Lux got up and went into an empty room with the Demacian head summoner and some others with Jarvan? following them. _Why was he here? He usually avoided even making eye contact with her._

Katarina knew about him. How he decided to let go of his pride and came to be a champion to show the people of Demacia how great their king was. _Such bullshit._ He was also publicly humiliated by Lux the time he demanded his betrothed to come home. _Oh that had made my day. I bet I can still see the fingerprints on his cheek if I look close enough._

It took nearly half an hour for them to finish their _talk_. Katarina hadn't moved from her spot. But the others left and were busy with their own work. She couldn't stop thinking about the siblings talk about her from earlier. So when Lux came out of the room she hadn't noticed suddenly. What surprised Katarina when she did was how sad Lux was. Clearly she cried a bit. They must have said something. _Maybe something about her family or Garen? Maybe they threatened her._

No matter how much she said otherwise she cared about her brother. She would always be by his side no matter the predicament. But her family, she rarely talked about. They had somewhat disowned her after her declaration. But she still cared about them nonetheless.

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as Lux said," They're gonna call Garen back. They're gonna give him his position back." _That was good right? He always wanted to go back._

That's when it hit her. Garen was gonna be back to being her enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got ya huh? You thought something else was gonna happen?


	3. The Last rays of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garen's last day of the institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I'm a bit late updating this chapter. But here ya go.
> 
> Also before I go on with the story: Thank you for 250 views on only a week. Hope you liked the read.
> 
> This chapter is bit shorter. But it had to be. A lot of foreshadowing for the future of the series. So maybe look closely?
> 
> Also introducing AHRI, the centerpiece of this whole series. Maybe I wrote too little of her in this chapter. But you'll see her more and more from now on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RIOT Games or the characters used in this. If I did I would keep the Institute around rather than just 'Thanos snap'-ing it from Runeterra.

She had been fidgeting on how uncomfortable her dress was. Her discomfort could be noticed from a mile away. This was bound to happen however. She rarely wore any clothing other than her battle attires. It's not that she didn't have the clothes to spare. But it was just that SHE wasn't in control on what clothes she had. She was still the one who owned them. Just that she never went out shopping on her own. And the two partners that forcibly took her on such were the ones deciding what went into the cart. _Like those two would ever let me pick anyway._ If they did however she would just pick out something that worked only in the Rift.

The rustling behind her gave her the queue that at least one of them was now present in the room.

"You know fidgeting like that won't make it loosen up." _Oh great it's the annoying of the two._

"It's not my fault that this isn't comfortable at all. Not everyone can be comfortable in any clothes, Ahri."

This friendship was a surprise to Katarina as well. She hadn't expected to meet the Vastayan on her trip to Ionia. Their meeting had given Katarina a view of how nature had a way of inspiring both power and balance. It had changed her view on how the world worked. It was actually the first time she heard about the Institute of War. She had returned that day failing her mission for the first time in her life but with a smile on her face. That's a story for another time.

"Well not everyone can be an icon of beauty." _It's good to see her change. She wasn't like that when we first met._

"Ahri, I swear you brag about yourself more than Draven does himself." _Well maybe not that drastic though._

"How could you say that. I don't act anywhere near like that brute." Her tails were now trying to imitate their version of a slap which ended up being a tap. _She can be adorable once in a while._

"Okay enough with the lovey dovey stuff. You already have that summoner of yours for that. Leave me out of this. I'm late anyways." That stopped the tapping.

"It's not like that. I was just... You're leaving right now? Wasn't Lux supposed to be here first?"

"She would've if it was important. Maybe she's busy elsewhere. Besides today's Garen's last day here. Maybe she's with him."

That was why she was busy in her room. Garen's time had come. He was to leave the first thing this sundown.

It was the next day after Lux's interrogation, that Garen was called in the same room with the same amount of if not more people. When he came out his face was neutral. What he said afterwards was something Katarina wanted to disregard.

"Their calling me back to Demacia. They're giving me a chance to redeem myself. I know this changes thing between our dynamic. But I won't let this come in between _us_."

It didn't surprise her that much. That was what she expected him to say anyway. But it still meant that something between them was gonna change.

With that thought she went to leave the room leaving Ahri in her own musing. Katarina could swear she saw her being _sad?_ But she decided to leave it be. _Probably something regarding her summoner._

* * *

To say the last few days were spent mostly between them. She didn't let him know that she was disappointed in his decision to leave. She didn't need to. He knew. But he couldn't just leave his country. He had to prove his loyalty to Demacia. She kept her silence on finding out about his proposal. She hadn't asked either of them about it. But it still lingered in the back of her mind. She knew today was gonna be the day. He was gonna do it today. She knew her answer. Then why was she for the fifth time in her life uncertain?

When she reached his quarters she expected Lux to be there. But there were people there. The champions he befriended in the institute were there to say their goodbyes. She was actually surprised to see Darius of all people there. She knew that they had a rivalry. But their respect for each other were always present on the fields.

She stood in a corner watching all of them interacting. To say some were opposed to their relationship would be an understatement. Very few actually was positive towards it. And mostly didn't care about that. They actually avoided her for who she was. It was understandable. She didn't want to talk or intrude there anyway. So as they started to leave she couldn't miss the look Darius gave her before his departure.

"You playing dressup for him? You've grown soft." He had whispered for only her to hear and left without giving her a chance to reply.

She had indeed not maintained her services like her former self. Now she was not the Blade she once was. Now she was always the champion first then the Noxian warrior. _If that is what soft is I'm glad I'm not delusional like you. Riven left because we were becoming monsters._

The true Noxus she dreamed of was not the one she served for now. This Noxus was built on blood of innocents and impure. She had vowed to not fall that low again. She had accepted that she couldn't be the weapon her country wanted her to be. The champions were not weapons, they were legends. That's why she chose to reside in the Institute.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that she and Garen were the only ones left in the room.

* * *

They had spent the day as any other day of the week. The only difference being that Katarina was trying her best to please him and not the other way around. Usually it worked the other way around. But she thought maybe she could give him that today.

After the meals they had went out to Sarah Fortune's bar to grab a few drinks which ended up bar fight between Garen and the other buff champions. Which while annoyed Katarina a bit but she let it pass since Garen seemed to win almost all of them. _Sure... It had nothing to do with the fact that Sarah just talked to them first._

Sarah was almost someone she could consider a friend. _If she didn't flirt with me every chance she gets. How many times do I have to tell her that I'm not interested._ But more importantly Katarina and Garen left after a while to catch the sunset. Here they were seated in the cliff overlooking the sunset in the distance. The sunset that Kat now barely missed.

It had started out by comforting Lux when she was down to getting to watch the sunset with her everyday. Something which actually broke when this week started. _I've barely seen her this week. Gotta focus on that later._

"You know this is probably the last time I can officially be around you without trying to actually kill you." Garen said looking right at her. _They all left? How did I not notice._

"I'd like you see you try babe. Or do I need to remind you the personal score I kept from the Rift?" _176-25 wasn't actually on his favor to be honest. And most of those 25 kills were from assists anyway._

"You do know the Rift is a bit different than real life." He looked so sad saying that.

"Oh please! You wouldn't be able to get anywhere near me if we were in a real fight." She tried to give the light hearted answer. That made him turn towards her. His face was serious. _He wasn't joking._

"You know it doesn't have to be like this." _Oh you want to do this now? Fine I'll bite._

"What do you mean?" She used her cold voice for the reply knowing all well where this conversation was going.

"All I'm asking is that you give me some time. I'll figure something out." _That did it._

"So what? You're gonna ask me to marry you and hold that union to stop the war?"

"I… I…" He was really in shock after hearing her say those words.

"Yeah I heard you two back there. I ain't some bargaining chip that you can use. Besides I doubt Noxus will stop the war since now it's been legalized because of me."

It was the truth. Even though the sudden attacks and immoral tactics were discarded in the wars, it still was going on. Since the Institute solved internal conflicts between nations. So now the war was on a different fronts. Still this meant they were more on the edge of the tight rope than the peace they thought the Institute brought. Yes they regulated the matches to solve conflicts between land and other laws. But it still was the wildlands out there. If a country requested a war now it was not in the hands of the Institute to handle those requests. All they could do was make sure other nations don't get involved in the war. It wasn't pretty but it what came out of the Institute. What was once the symbol of peace now only served as the referee to the wars.

"It's not like that. I was gonna ask you anyway."

"So why do you have to make it something political? Is this not enough? Don't I get a say in this?" She was ready to leave at this point. Emotions running high. _Get a grip girl. You were trained better._

"You don't understand. It's hard for me too okay? It's not just our ..." She had had enough of this.

"I can't do this Garen."

"I love you god damnit." She froze. _Oh god._

"I don't care about the other stuff. I just care about you okay? Just you and me." He repeated. Should she tell him back? She knew she was beginning to fall for him. But was it there yet? She wasn't ready for the commitments. So she did the only logical thing that came into her mind.

She closed the distance between them. Forgetting that the last rays of the day was now leaving the horizon.

Unknown to both of them, ocean blue eyes were glistening from a few meters away.


	4. The Smell of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux's first days in the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. But I just wanted to upload a chapter on 29th February. :P
> 
> Well I got very little to say about this chapter. It's about Lux's first days in the Institute. So yeah Lux's POV.
> 
> And if you guessed it. This story will have three POVs. Kat's, Lux's and Garen's. All will be clear with time.
> 
> Also I have written an outline of an one shot K/DA story. Maybe I'll upload that soon. But enough about me. On with the story.
> 
> But before that:
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RIOT Games or the characters used in this. If I did I would have kept stories about all the alternate universe skins. I mean we deserve more than that shitty comics about the Academy skins. Not to mention the Battle Academia skins. Pfffff.

The first thing to hit her getting of her carriage was the smell. Magic wasn't supposed to smell of anything. But whenever she left Demacia, she felt that each breath felt more calming. Even when she was a child, she never once wanted to return to Demacia. To their home. To her the whole world was her home. She knew that the world from her rainbow filter would not last very long. But she still clutched at it to this day. Yes, she had changed and grown more mature over the years. But her optimism was something that she still held onto.

_I have to finish the mission. No matter how much I'm against the whole idea of it. And then I'm out._

She had convinced herself that it was for the good of Demacia. But deep down she knew that she was doing this only for her brother. Someone who was by her side on all stages of her life. Be it sad, be it happy. He was there. He was there to show that she could always count on him. He was not just the 'Might of Demacia'. He was her hero too. Someone she looked up to. So when she heard that he had failed on his mission and his callousness had cost the lives of many brave soldiers, it broke her. What came afterwards was what pushed her to truly hate Demacia. They took his position from him and banished him from Demacia.

So when given the offer to redeem the wrong done by her brother, she gladly accepted it. But they hadn't given her specifics but she was to infiltrate the Institute of War to gain 'knowledge' of other nations. So basically she was to act as a spy. She still took the deal. What came with the mission was what surprised and disgusted her.

_I am to kill one Katarina Du Couteau._

She knew who she was. She was the reason her brother was now in this position. She was the reason that Demacia lost that day. She was the reason for many other nations falls too. She wasn't the nicest of persons sure. But stooping so low was something she didn't expect of Demacia. After Sylas she believed that they would never stoop lower than that.

Sylas... He was the one thing she had to face again. The Institute had confirmed that the criminally insane were kept on a leash. They were separated from the other champions as soon as their match ends. But she still like the fact that he was there. She still had conflicted opinions on him. She knew why he did what he did. But how he approached it and how he used her was something that she would never forgive him for.

He was the reason she was trapped like this. Now 'they' knew that she was a magic user. She was trapped between taking a mission that was near impossible or being shunned by Demacia. So she decided to finally do some good by her brother and help him here. They did say they would bring Garen back if she completes her mission. So she put up a brave face when accepting her fate. She knew that once she completes her judgement she would be an exile regardless.

But she still could feel that sweet scent of freedom in the air. And she somehow knew everything was gonna be okay.

* * *

The first order of business was to complete her judgement. But that had to wait since it was due for a day. So she did the other thing she had planned.

Garen knew that she was gonna be here. They had kept sending each other letters almost every week. But it sure was hard when Lux had to travel a bit to get the letters sent from him. But that didn't stop her from keeping in touch with him.

She saw him waiting for her in the main entrance. They hadn't talked much just said their greetings and then he left for his match. They had met up after the match and was now seated inside Garen's room.

"I still can't believe that they chose you as a champion." Garen said while taking a sip of his drink.

"I can be warrior. Or did you forget who saved your sorry ass from Sylas." _If only you knew why I was here._

"Well I saved you the first time. So we're even. But I'm still glad you're here." He looked less like the brooding person he was. It was like the weight of the world had left his shoulder. He looked rather at peace. Was she really here to destroy that peace? Was that something he wanted?

"You look tense about something. Is something bothering you? Usually you can't keep your mouth shut." He pressed on since Lux wasn't talking rather just spaced out.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired. Gotta get my rest since tomorrow is my judgement." She said while getting up.

"It's good to see you sis. I know things haven't been easy with me. But now that you're here things will get better." _Or worse. I doubt he'll appreciate me trying to kill his girlfriend._

 _"_ It was good talking to you too. See you tomorrow." With that she left his room.

Rounding the corner she saw a shadow a bit far away. She saw _her_ and caught a glimpse of red hair. She didn't want to confront her then and there so she just left.

While walking to her room all she could think about was how the empowering smell turned to something else she wasn't familiar with.

* * *

Her judgment was something that she wanted to forget. After she was meeting with the Demacian residents in the Institute she was informed that preparations for her judgement were done. She had to go through her judgement like any other champion. She heard that it was a test of one's inner personality,will and courage. All she had to hold onto was hope, hope that maybe she would be able to pass on that.

She got to relive almost all important things of her life like a fever dream. Her getting to know the light inside, her confronting her powers, her learning how to control her powers. And yes on top of everything, Sylas.

He was there. He was the main antagonist of her fever dream. He was there taunting her, tormenting her. He was something she had to free herself from. And so with the will to see the world in a better harmony she defeated her inner demons. But that's not to say that it didn't leave any scars behind.

In fact as she was walking towards her room with her newfound title of a champion, all she could think about was how much she had lost.

She didn't even see the person in front of her when she collided with them. But whoever this person was, was quick on their feet. They quickly turned the last moment to catch them from falling. When looking up from her fall Lux could see that it was a women. A woman she had heard much about.

"I'm sorry for not seeing where I was going. Are you hurt? Huh? Oh you're the new girl, Lux right?" _Reminds me of myself a few years back. Didn't even let me talk._

"Nah it's okay. I just had a lot on my mind. I'm Lux by the way. Garen's sister."

"I know. I heard from Kat that you were coming. I'm Ahri." Like Lux didn't know who Ahri was. _But she mentioned Katarina? Wasn't she an Ionian?_

"I know who you are miss. It was nice to meet you. But I gotta go lie down for a bit. My head hurts after the judgement." _Also I gotta write a report of my success._

"Okay I'm gonna get out of your hair for now. But be sure to talk to me later. We certainly need to get to know each other. Also I may be old. But that's just counting from my fox years. I'm a young maiden in human years. So please just call me Ahri." _Okay something is off here. Why would The nine tailed fox want to know about me? And why is she looking at me like I'm a friend? This is not how I imagined her to be._

From all her memories all she could recall was how merciless the Vastayan was. Not a giddy person who makes friends by just meeting someone. She expected Ahri to threaten her. Was all her stories wrong? Or had she changed from the succubus like lifestyle to now this?

"Hey? Are you with me? Lux?" At this Lux broke out of her trance.

"Yeah sorry for spacing out. I'm just gonna go." Without anything else she made a dash to her room. All the while hearing something from Ahri about 'even faster than my dashes'.

* * *

During the nighttime Lux had nothing to do. Since she slept in the afternoon she didn't even feel like resting. So after writing the report and talking to the Demacian summoners she was now training. Little did she know that it was gonna be the only time she ever talked with them without them being hostile towards her.

She was now alone in the training hall. And was just practicing her staff based attacks. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She was free here anyway. Back in Demacia. She didn't have the ability to practice her magic. And although she trained it was always behind locked doors.

After she was done training for a few hours. She decided to call it a day and head back. As she turned however she saw some blonde guy looking intently at her. Though seeing her face him, he turned tail and just _teleported?_. _That was weird. Not even a week and I got myself a creep._

She dried herself off and decided to shower after getting her food. Walking towards the dining hall she made a mental note to find who that was and get answers. Entering the hall she saw a lot of people. Mostly champions since summoners didn't eat there. So when she saw Ahri sitting opposite to one it surprised her. But she didn't want to talk to Ahri right now. She was here to get her food and return to her room. She saw Garen facing away from her, sitting on the farthest side of the hall.

Getting her food she decided to go sit with him. While walking a few champions gave a nod to acknowledge her. She knew that she had somewhat gained their respect. She even ignored the blonde guy from before looking away from her when she glared at him.

Going closer she realized that Garen wasn't alone. He was with someone. And as life would have it. He was with _her_. _She_ was the first to notice Lux since she was seated opposite of Garen, facing her. She motioned Garen to look behind him. Lux had her gaze locked on Garen. Deciding not to look at _her._

"You know Lux eyeing her up won't make her disappear." And begins the awkward introduction. Lux hadn't even gotten a clear view of the woman.

"You don't know babe. Maybe I could." Her voice was not what she expected. It was not gruff, not cold nor was it of a killer. This made Lux look at her

Seeing her on a picture was totally different than seeing her in real life. Lux was quickly reminded of how deceiving _her_ looks could be. Gone was the assassin she was sent to kill and in it's place was someone entirely different. Lux couldn't believe herself.

And for the first time in the past 3 days the air smelled a different flavor of it's own. It was not the calm air. And Lux couldn't find out what. So when a reply came from Katarina about smells she had to do a retake on the sentence.

"Do you always smell like this?"


	5. More than one sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux's flashback continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again to a new chapter.
> 
> I don't have much to say about this chapter. Just that it's a follow up from the previous one.
> 
> I know these seem to be filler chapters, but it's because they are. :P . This also is a lot bigger than it was supposed to be. Lux's flashback arc was supposed to be 3 chapters long. But I decided to keep it short and under 2 chapters.
> 
> The other flashbacks would consist of Katarina and Garen's POV.
> 
> So just go along with it.
> 
> The next 2/3 chapters would still be from Lux's POV. But the flashback arc of her is done here.
> 
> Oh and please leave reviews saying even a sentence. It makes me believe that someone is actually this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RIOT Games or the characters used in this. If I did I would surely show gameplay of the other game being built rather than just one. (Not saying Valorant was bad or anything).

Lux had never been as confused as she was with this mission. All she knew was that her mission now had parameters that was overlooked when it was being planned. Some factors were now more prioritized than others. So she mentally had to make a list of the events that made it complicated.

Firstly, the first meeting hadn't been as she planned it would go. Lux had wanted to come off as intimidating not the other way around. _She_ was more intimidating than she thought. But on a different scale. Lux had never felt more embarrassed in her life when _she_ said those words. All her resolve about confronting _her_ on a strong foot broke. And all she could do was turn around and return without any sound. She practically ran to the exit. All the while she heard people eyeing her. And some even laughed which she faintly heard. She didn't know how to answer the question anyway. _Was I really that close to her that she smelled my sweat?_ All she knew was that she couldn't face the reality of the question that was directed at her. But that was just the beginning.

Secondly, the day afterwards was awkward as well. Waking up had she made sure she showered and used proper cosmetics to avoid the incident from the night before. She made sure to avoid all contacts with anyone. Her day was going well. She had met up with the other Demacians in the Institute. They had congratulated her. It gave her a hope that maybe they would accept her once she showed her powers to the world. True to the summoners words they hadn't told anyone so Lux got the gist that she was to surprise everyone in her first match. Which after questioning turned out to be a lot later than expected. It was delayed by some Ionian issues that made all the matches being delayed for a month. But the awkward part was when Katarina herself came to talk to her. And boy did it not go in her favor.

* * *

_ Flashback _

She was currently studying a book about magic she found in the library. It was Ionian by origin. They were the most knowledgeable on topic. It came naturally to her. There was no wonder it was considered the language to be used in the Institute. It even spread to Zaun and Piltover as well as the Isles. Somehow Ionian was slowly being considered the language of the world.

So when a knock came to her door she was a bit surprised. But shrugged it off as she thought it would be Garen. Getting up from her bed making sure to leave the bookmark on the book, she made her way to the door. Opening it she was rather surprised. But one emotion was more present than the rest. Anger.

"Hi... um... Can we talk?..." It was the creep from yesterday. She had asked her fellow champions and found out his name was Ezreal. Not that it mattered now. Sighing angrily she just spoke her mind.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here. Why did you creep on me last night?" She wasn't gonna let him get away this time.

"Ummmmm... Yeah I'm sorry about about that. I just needed to make sure that it was you. But you looked you were really angry so I just left. We've actually met before. Don't you remember me?" _Huh?_

"I don't think so. We've never met before. I would remember if we did." _I always remembered the people I met outside Demacia._

"Huh... Odd... Anyway, I'm Ezreal. You're Lux. We met once when we were little. You got lost while traveling back from Piltover." Did he think Lux was that dumb. That she would fall for that. There was no way he was telling the truth. Besides the first and last time she was in Piltover was when she was 16. That was only 3 years ago.

"Yeah no. I'm sorry you might've confused me for someone else. So if you could kindly leave I'm in the middle of something." She tried to close the door. He stomped his foot to block.

"Hey listen. I'm telling the truth. You even said that we were friends. So if you had time... I was hoping if we could catch up?... Not now though... Some other time?" Why couldn't this guy just shove off. She was getting irritated just by his stuttering.

"So let me guess. Just because you saved me from getting lost you think that you have the right to ask me out?" She was almost considering using her powers to make him leave.

"No! NO!... It was actually you who saved me from getting killed. But I wasn't asking you out per se. Just wanted to hangout. You know as friends!" The way he phrased it didn't make Lux comfortable. She knew he _was_ trying to get a date out of it. And hell if she allowed him that chance.

She opened her mouth to give her reply. Only to get beaten to the punch by another voice.

"Damn Blondie. Didn't even give her a week. Besides she is already betrothed to Jarvan. Good luck with him." Lux knew the voice. The voice that made her first day the worst. However she wasn't done. Both Lux and Ezreal's reply was cut of before it even began. _She_ looked at Ezreal.

"Can you come back later? She doesn't even seem a bit interested in you. So you can get rejected later on. I gotta talk to her."

"Yeah... Yeah... Sure... See ya later Lux... I'll see you at the hall." He turned to leave.

Lux had no idea why or where that came from. But she wanted to prove this woman wrong. She wanted to prove that everything coming out of _her_ she would repel, she would revolt. So without even thinking the repercussions she opened her mouth.

"Ezreal hold up. I'm free all this month. My first match doesn't happen in a month. So we can go anywhere you like. It'll give me a chance to do some sight-seeing outside the Institute." She kept it long to make her reasoning seem valid. She just didn't want to say yes for the sake of saying it. Though this earned her a smirk from Katarina. And a grin from the blonde. He just nodded and did his teleport thing to get away quickly. Lux could swear she heard him yell out of earshot.

"Nice job princess. Got yourself a date on your second day. That has to be a record. Not even Zoe eyed Blondie that quick." _What was she on about. And better yet what does she want?_

"So what do you want? You said something about talking."

"Yeah look I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just trying to make a joke. I didn't realize that you would be so uptight about your appearances. I know that you don't really see me as a good person. But I just don't want anything bad between us. In here no matter where we're from us champions only show our differences in the fields. So truce?" _What? She was sorry?! This was not expected. But I gotta earn her trust to actually get close to my objective._

"Look it was nothing. I was just embarrassed. So how about we start from the beginning. I'm Luxanna Crownguard. A champion of the league from Demacia."

"Good. Hi Lux, I'm Katarina Du Couteau. And I'm dating your brother." That grin Kat now had on her spoke volumes.

"You just had to rub that in didn't you? Just so you know I don't approve." Why did Katarina turn?

"I don't even care what Noxian government think about my relationship. So your approval means nothing to me. I'll see you around." Then she just left. But something about her tone seemed off. That _she_ was somehow sad.

* * *

Thirdly, because her previous plan of murdering a champion was flawed. Lux thought that there was a loop hole in the system. They only provided resurrection spells inside the field. But a recent incident between Syndra and Irelia made the authority take necessary steps to make sure that any and all champions were on a spell that protected them from dying. This made Lux redo her plan from scratch.

And lastly, because of her dynamic with the Sinister Blade. She was now not an enemy but rather an acquaintance. She had been training Lux hand to hand combats. Ever since her embarrassing defeat on her first match against Katarina, the latter started training the former. And soon they began making progress.

Lux had gained what she needed from Katarina. She had gained her trust in playing her part. She also gained knowledge that the Sinister Blade had left her Noxian duties. She wasn't exiled or anything. She just left. She could get back anyday. But by her own admission she said that she never would. Further questioning lead to her admitting why she left in the first place. Her own words were,"This is not the Noxus I dreamt of."

Later on Lux came to learn how they invaded Ionia the second time. How they had broken the treaty between the nations. And how they had slaughtered civilians of Ionia. These things alone made Katarina want to leave Noxus. She would often say how she envied Riven. How she was correct on her pursuits. After the second war with Ionia ended something in her changed. Rumors were that she had met someone from the other side and that had changed her views. But the grandest of change was when she had failed to kill Garen. She had left her duties to travel around the world. And as fate would have it she came to the Institute.

This surprised Lux to an extent. She always expected a cold hearted killer. Not someone like her. Someone that was used as a weapon. Slowly through their training sessions the two became close. Lux had long forgotten her mission and now focused on being a great champion instead.

She had a family here. One that didn't judge her choices. One that accepted her for who she was (minus the summoners of course). One she could count on. How could she ruin what she had for a country that didn't even care if she existed or not. And why would she need to save her brother when he was the one that told her that he didn't need saving.

It didn't surprise Lux to see his reaction when she told him why she was here. He straight up said that she should've said 'no'. However he gave a long speech about how Demacia was never there for her. So following his advice she decided to not go along with the plan. This was however tricky considering the position she was in. Demacia could call her back anytime and treat her as a traitor. If she did follow through however, Garen would be free. And the war could begin anew.

There was another issue at play too. This could very well create a conflict between the other nations. And the Institute would be in the middle of it all. If she was caught she might as well be killed on sight. Things were tense in the Institute. And she had a feeling that there was a conspiracy brewing. Whatever it was she was to do she needed to discuss it with the root of the problem. They had become friends. There was almost no secrets between them. From an outside perspective it might seem unlikely and artificial. And in the beginning Lux made it so.

That was who she was waiting for. She decided that today was the day. She needed to decide today. And whether it be killing her best friend or rebelling against her nation, it had to be today. She deliberately chose a spot far from the Institute. It was the cliffside they often came to look at the sunset. Hearing footsteps she didn't need to look behind to know it was Kat. That nickname stuck with her since Garen mentioned it.

"Ahri said that you needed to talk?! Is there a reason that you've been avoiding me?"

"I just had a lot on my mind."

"So? What's bugging you? Is it Ezreal? We can scare him off if you need to." That almost made Lux chuckle.

"No it's not that. This is serious. You know why I'm here?"

"Cause this is our spot?! You gotta clarify princess." If it was any other time Lux would've corrected that nickname.

"Not that. The reason I'm here in the League. It was because I had a mission. I had to work for Demacia undercover here." Katarina's face was neutral. She had a blank stare.

"I know." That changed everything. Katarina knew Lux was here for a mission. Did she knew that she herself was the target? Then that would mean that she only made her a friend to learn more about this. And it was all a sham. _This makes it easier. Then why do I feel betrayed._

"So you must know who the target is don't you?" Lux was now readying herself for the fight that was to come.

"Why don't you tell me. Tell me how you plan to kill him." _Wait him? Who was she talking about?_ That made her calm down.

"It's not a he Kat. It's you." Now Katarina looked surprised. Like she didn't expect this response.

It must've been a good few minutes afterwards. Then a reply came.

"So you were here all this time to kill me? What would that accomplish?" _She wasn't angry? Why?_

"I... I don't know." Lux gave the most honest answer she could muster. She was very confused about all of this. There had to be some hidden meaning behind all this that she was kept in the dark of.

"And do you want to go through with it? Do you really wanna kill someone?" _No. I'm not ready. I can't kill anyone. Let alone you._

"I don't have a choice Kat. I have to... I have to." Lux was now in tears. She raised a knife only for it to be taken from Katarina. She didn't look one bit angry. But Katarina looked _hurt?._ Instead of attack Katarina did the one thing that she rarely did. She held onto Lux by the shoulders and slowly hugged her. Lux almost immediately broke down.

No words were spoken during this. It was like that for a long time until Lux calmed down. All of her anguish was now gone flowing through her tears. And slowly the reality of the situation set in. She had failed. And now there was no where for her to go.

"Kat. I failed. I'm a failure. I was so blinded by the stories that I thought that my anger was enough. I never once imagined that things would not be like this. I never thought you to be like this. I'm sorry." She started to get teary eyed again. All her resolve now broke. The facade the last few months she held was gone. And back was the young scared girl she once was.

"Sssshhhh... It's gonna be okay. I knew that you would never go through with it. I knew from the beginning. I knew you couldn't kill someone. But I'm surprised I was your target."

"You... You're not mad?"

"Look if I was in your shoes I would do the same. Yes maybe I wouldn't have waited 6 months. But we work differently. And as for anything else. I forgive you."

"So you knew I was gonna... But you still hung around me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I saw someone that was lost like me. Someone that was bounded by their own country. And I sought out to free you. And as much as I hate to admit it you became a friend real quick, princess." Katarina _chose_ to _help_ her. Not keep track on her.

"I... Thank you." That was all that she could come up with.

Now looking towards the sunset Katarina motioned Lux to sit up straight. The knife she tried to use laying beside her. She picked it up and decided to take a closer look at it. It was one of the knives Kat gave her for her practice. This made Lux feel more guilty. _How could I?_ Almost immediately Katarina took the knife and threw it as far as she could. And without looking at Lux decided to speak her mind.

"That part of our lives were in the past. Who we are now decide what we will be. No reminders of that."

Lux didn't know she how long she held her breath. But now that she exhaled and then inhaled. The air around her seemed more calming and more empowering. This smell was something new. And for the first time in her life she just didn't use her smell to connect with the nature. But used her eyes too.

The sun looked more beautiful than ever before. There was just one slight issue.

Why couldn't she keep herself from gazing to to her right.

_Why does_ _she look more beautiful than the sun itself?_


	6. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butterfly effect of a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is back into the present time. Not much to say there.
> 
> Try to spot plot points for the future.
> 
> And that's it.
> 
> Also this is from Lux's POV. Will return to Kat's POV from the next chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RIOT Games or the characters used in this. If I did I would've made a story line for the TFT galaxies that made sense.

The past few weeks were lonely to Lux. She hardly got to talk to Katarina. All they talked about was the general talks. The greetings, the hellos and the simple exchanges. Katarina now seemed to take Garen's leave a bit better. Yes she still spends most of her time in the rift or in the training halls. But maybe that was her way of coping with this.

Things were now tense in the league. Mostly between Demacia and Noxus. Since the return of their prized soldier they were planning something. No one of the champions were aware. And even if they were no one would dare to spill it to Lux. The official matches now mostly consisted of them. Hell some of the other champions even returned to their own nations for that. Everyone had their own problems. Back home or in the Institute.

Ionia had their fair share of trouble too. Ever since Akali disappeared with Zed things were complicated. The only one who knew why they left refused to talk. When asked Shen just replied that it was important for the balance. Nothing else came out of his mouth. He was one of the few knowing what in the hell was going on. Lately Lux could almost smell the disaster in the air. Almost like the calm before the storm.

But that was the beginning of the issues for them. Recently Syndra had been on edge. If Lux was afraid of someone in the league it was her. She demanded to return to home. But surprisingly her request had been denied more than once. It was like somehow she was needed here. And her continued request to be put in a match was ignored as well. Lux doubted that the first of the matches for the other nations would even be in a month. Demacia and Noxus now had made the rift theirs.

So it shocked her when she learnt that today that a match was supposed to be between Noxus and Ionia. What surprised her more was when she heard Katarina personally declined to attend the match even though she was personally requested by Swain. So Lux gathered that Katarina would definitely be at the training grounds.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she found the person she was looking for. _Those training dummies really need to be replaced._ Hearing Lux's footsteps Kat looked at her direction and narrowed her eyes. But then regained an almost sad look to it that remained only for a second before returning to their normal cold stare.

"You need anything? Or are you finally here to spar?"

"Actually I'm here to drag you out of this place."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine here." _Like hell you are._

"Yeah that's exactly why that dummy looks like that." Looking at the dummy she sighed.

"Fine. Maybe I need a drink." _You think?_

"Only one?"

"Fair point. But either way I gotta go clean up first. Can't be like you." _Well she is finally cracking some jokes. No matter how forced it seems. She needs to talk about stuff._

"You're never gonna let go of that huh?" She started to walk away from the grounds.

"Nope" _Figures._

_Now to figure out if Sarah is even around. The Institute really feels a lot empty now._

* * *

Whatever she planned to wear slipped her mind when she saw Katarina wear something _other_ than her usual attires. The scarlet dress really went well with her hair. Lux vaguely remembers picking out that specific one. Why Katarina decided to wear that was out of Lux's mind. Not that she would mind anyway. But she really should stop staring. Stop staring before she catches on. That was something Lux was glad off. Somehow only 2 people knew of her obsession with the red head. One had gone home or somewhere to treasure hunt. The other one was in the match.

"Just tell me. I really look stiff in this don't I?" _Damn. She noticed._

"No. It's fine. You actually look good." Somehow Lux got the gist that Kat didn't buy into it.

"Fine. I'll just wear the one I was wearing earlier. Great timing for all my other sets to be damaged." Lux didn't doubt they were indeed damaged. They were repeatedly used in matches anyway. Katarina hadn't sit out one match for the last month or so. But she so didn't want Kat to change into her usuals.

"You look really beautiful in it." That came out rather quick and without hesitation. Katarina now stopped looking for her clothes. She just smiled. _That seemed genuine. But can't let myself slip like that again._

"Fine. But drinks on you. You're the reason I had to wear this. You could've at least gotten me something that was comfortable to wear."

After that Lux avoided making a fool of herself. And decided to silently follow Katarina to Sarah's bar. Katarina didn't seem like the one to start talking about feelings any moment soon. So she decided that maybe drinks would make her reconsider her offers. And Lux knew the perfect weakness to Kat. Sarah's 'Truth Bomb'.

Miss Sarah Fortune. Or simply Sarah to her friends were not new to fights. All her life she had fought for a different magnitude of things. From what Lux heard, Sarah was the first to actually request to get into the Institute. She hadn't been invited. She had come to the league to find something other than pointless fighting. And from seeing it first hand. No matter how hardened she seemed she was still a person. She just wanted to feel accepted. And the league had garnered her a bunch of them. She didn't have any reason to go back to the place she called home.

Lux noticed that they were now in the bar that was empty. Except for a one seat occupied by Ahri?! Wasn't she supposed to be in the match?

"What's gotten you down Ahri? This another of your lovers quarrel?" Her own inquiry was cut of when Kat asked. Ahri was seated in the front. In front of her a drink that hadn't yet been consumed.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Just some regulations and all." She said without looking back at them. Now taking seats on both sides of her. Somehow Ahri's mood was easy to guess. Her ears and tails were a dead giveaway on what she was implying to everyone. _Well almost everyone. Everyone except that damn dense rock._

"Something happen before the match?" It was Lux who asked that.

"No." Well there was something wrong. The Ahri that everyone knew never NEVER answered with only one words. Even her shortest replies consisted of multiple sentences.

"Did Alden say something to you? Do I need to kick him in the groin again?" Katarina suggested. That brought a small smile to Ahri's face. Everytime his name was uttered she would be like that.

Alden, Ahri's prince charming. When Ahri introduced him to Lux, she didn't think he was all that special. She thought that his tragic childhood story had Ahri be a bit invested in him. She never thought that the nine tailed fox would actually fall for the guy. He wasn't even close to being decent. Hell he barely stood on two legs. And now he almost gained a notorious title of being the protector of the league. He was... Well this isn't about him anyway. So Lux put those thoughts aside and pressed on.

"Did he?"

"No. He's just looking out for the best of the league and Ionia. He asked me to step down for this match. It's alright, everything's peachy." Ahri was really bad at lying. She had several tells.

"Ahri, just spill it. They won't stop asking unless you say it." That voice came from the far side of the room. Sarah entered from the door that led to the basement. She was holding several bottles. _That's more like it. She actually went ahead to get it prepared fresh._

"Okay fine. Alden said that there's something big that's going down. It's soon. He said he couldn't risk getting involved. That if he gets involved with me then..." She was starting to sob now. "that I would be a liability." Lux and Kat now both held onto the vastayan as she cried. Sarah had a sympathetic look.

"Look everything will be alright. He didn't say that he didn't want to. He just asked for more time. Maybe when all this passes it'll be alright. Just calm down. Or you'll trigger your emotion thingy." She provided.

Ahri was about to answer. Even hope was shining on her eyes. But her phone rang out. She excused herself and went outside to receive the call.

Yep, the annoying new gadget developed from Piltover reached her hands. And as fate would have it she was obsessed with it. She even got everyone of her friends one. Lux didn't even remember where she put hers. They didn't need one. Also the signal range isn't that far. She heard that it only worked on a small area. Or in Piltovers case. All of it.

With Ahri's leave Sarah turned to Katarina and placed a glass in front of her. All the while Lux gave her a look as to say 'what about mine'.

"Aren't you a little young to drink?" Sarah added.

"Excuse me, I'm 20 years old. 21 in a few months."

"But doesn't Demacian law prohibit drinking under 21?" _Curses._

"But we're not in Demacia are we? Besides I'm not even Demacian anymore. So I can drink here anyway" She started to creep towards the drink newly made by Sarah after she was done with Kat's. Sarah just swatted away her hand and gave her a look. Before she could protest however Ahri came back.

"Sorry girls but I gotta go. There's been a situation in the match. I don't know what to be exact but Alden requested me to be there immediately."

"Should we go too?" Lux asked.

"No you guys enjoy your off day. Also before I forget. This letter was for you Sarah. I don't know what it says though. Alden asked me to give some champions these letters. You were one of em." She then handed out the letter. There were a few other letters most likely for the other champions. But after that Ahri didn't waste a single moment. She left.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Sarah asked while opening her letter.

"Yeah the white knight won't do anything bad to her. He just has a lot on his plate right now. Besides she just needed some emotional support."

"Speaking of emotional support. Lux why don't you grab a table and talk to the grieving queen there. Ahri left her drink here anyway. You can take that. It doesn't have any alcohol to it."

"Hey I asked for a real drink." "What's this about talking to me?"

"Just go talk somewhere else and let me read."

Without complaining they both got up and grabbed a seat on a table a bit far off. Lux reluctantly grabbed the drink left by Ahri. But it was still a drink nonetheless.

"So what's this about talking? You know I'm fine."

"Are you Kat? These past few weeks you barely talked to anyone. All you do is train or fight. This is not you. You need help." Taking a sip Lux swore she tasted some alcohol in it. But maybe it was just imagination.

"I don't need help. I'm perfectly okay with where I am with my life." Her face was somewhat cold after hearing Sarah. Now Katarina grew angry. _Time for plan B._

"Fine if you don't wanna talk then we'll just finish this up and let you go back to what you were doing earlier. Sound good?" Well at least Kat is not looking angry now. She didn't reply though.

It was Katarina's own way of dealing with stuff. She stayed silent when not being able to answer. She keeps it to herself when this happens. But Lux knew that she would spill any moment now. Lux had learnt this technique while poking Katarina. Lux had found out that the older woman could not say no to Lux's requests. More so when Lux silently pouted by just agreeing with everything. Maybe Lux did make some faces but it was almost natural for her. Lux never once _tried_ to make faces. And for some reason Lux's drink now tasted really really good.

"Hey Lux, Kat. I gotta go pack. This letter says I got a mission back home. Says I have to leave as soon as possible. So make yourself comfortable while I go pack." They both heard Miss Fortune yell from her spot. She didn't even wait for a reply before giddily going towards her private chambers. Though she left the bottle on the bar.

Katarina now had a look of confusion. "Wasn't the letter from Alden? When does he hand out League missions?" _Huh? I didn't think about that._

"Maybe it was just passed on from him."

"Still something doesn't add up." _Will you stop with the conspiracies._

"Will you stop with the conspiracies. I'm more concerned if we would have any missions too." After that things were quiet once again before Kat spoke up.

"Life's not fair." _Gotcha._

"Why do I feel like this is not about the mission Sarah got but rather what's been bothering you recently."

"No shit. You are a genius Lux. I wouldn't have guessed. But yes. It's not fair that he gets to leave and I get to pick up the pieces." _What?_

"What are you on about?"

"The fact that Demacia is actually planning on raiding on Noxus. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they attempted a coup in the Institute. Our informants have said that was definitely a possibility. You know the worst part, Swain won't do anything about it. All he focuses on is from the Ionian side of things. Hell he even got Alden to do some of his biddings. I don't know what's going on and it makes my head hurt." Katarina unlike Ahri never spoke for long without letting others say something. More surprisingly she kept on going. Lux noticed that maybe her drink was taking a toll on her. The glass was really empty. Lux decided to get up and get the bottle while Katarina rambled on.

"The thing that hurts the most is the fact that I'm powerless to do anything about it. If we do go to war I'll just have to stand by the sidelines. But knowing how Demacians actually are I refuse to let them win however." Lux now poured some more into Katarina's glass. Lux didn't want to interrupt Katarina. She decided that she would speak once the other was done talking.

"But what angers me is why he accepted to all this. Why did he go back just to return to be their puppet? Why would he leave just to go back to what he hated. Why would he leave me?" That stung Lux for obvious reasons. But it also made sense now. On the other hand Katarina now had tears in her eyes. She never cried. But tears actually formed there.

Going over the table Lux just gave her a hug. And the other woman just cried now. She had buried all this down into her. But something told Lux that there was more to this than she was letting on. Deciding that it was finally over Lux decided to speak up.

"You know that's not your fault. I'm pretty sure that Garen never agreed to this. He would never want another war. He wouldn't want anything to do with another conflict."

"..."

"Hey look at me. It's gonna be okay. You're the strongest person I've ever met. You'll figure something out. I doubt we're going to war. You gotta relax. Otherwise you'll just end up like those stuck up Noxians." That brought a chuckle out of her.

"I am a stuck up Noxian excuse you." Lux didn't know what it was but something told her to push her luck. Maybe it was the drink. Nonetheless she got the courage she wanted.

"Nope. You're the most pretty of the stuck up Noxians." Katarina now had a look of confusion.

"People say that to just get into my pants." _Very true.  
_

"Maybe I am too." _Something is definitely wrong with my drink. I can't seem to think straight._ This reply really confused Katarina. And had a questionable look too.

But what happened afterwards confused her more.

Lux didn't know how it happened or why. She just knew that it did happen. Though she realized that afterwards. She was dazed somehow. Charmed somehow.

Lux had kissed the Sinister Blade.

It was the briefest of all kisses. Lux had barely touched Katarina's lips. And somehow Lux's eyes were open during. She just couldn't do anything to stop herself. Though afterwards she gained every control over her body. She immediately jolted apart. Katarina just froze. She had no movement whatsoever. Lux couldn't even look at her. She looked at the floor for a few seconds before collecting herself. Looking up she still saw Katarina stuck there with an empty look. Her face was unreadable. Lux opened her mouth to say something when something came tumbling in front of them. Seeing who it was Lux knew why she couldn't do anything. It was all Ahri's fault. Somehow her drink was spiked. Maybe intentionally or not. But it was her fault either way.

"Hey um sorry guys. But you gotta come with me. There's... Something happened." Ahri now had face of someone scared. Something really spooked her.

"What happened?" Looking at Katarina Lux was confused. She was back to being her usual self. Though rather angry. Something told her that they would talk about the kiss later.

"It was Syndra. She um..." Lux was now interested. Syndra was definitely an issue not to be taken lightly. Lux had talked to the woman before. Who turned out to be even younger than her. Somehow her age didn't look on her appearance. She usually was cold to everyone. But when she was with the Blade dancer or with Ahri she tried to act civil. 'Try' being the keyword there.

"Spill. We don't have forever" Katarina was angry all of a sudden. She was really pissed off. _Great job Lux. You got yourself the award. Trying to cuck your brother will do that to ya._ Lux was surprised with her own thoughts. Somehow her own inhibitions were gone. She just didn't care anymore. She ruined everything anyway. The world just didn't give her a break. So when she heard Ahri's reply came it did nothing but add to it.

"She killed a summoner."


	7. Internal Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo's mission doesn't go smoothly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had a busy schedule before going into quarantine. Hopefully none of the readers are infected. But since I'll be locked in my room for the next few weeks, updates will be on time(?). Also I might write something else. There's actually 5 more docs in my account. I might upload those. Though it would mostly be one-shots.
> 
> Also I've changed the volume naming system to just Parts. Since there would be a time(if I actually write what I planned) where there would be several stories written that coincides with each other. Meaning you would have to read i.e chapter 21 of part 5 to actually progress to chapter 37 of part 2. Otherwise there would be continuity errors. But that's later on. So let's just finish this story first.
> 
> One more thing. The champions present in the Institute are not the ones from the game. Some champions are specifically not present in the Institute. Which will be clear later. But I definitely ain't including Aurelion Sol or Bard to the champions roster. Same can be said some of the Void creatures. Keyword being 'some'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RIOT Games or the characters used in this. If I did I would've kept the lore of Katarina's scar on her eyes the same. And not make it up to be from Talon. I loved the idea of the scar being a partying/last gift from her father(even though it was never confirmed).

Katarina's head hurt. Like really hurt. She couldn't focus on something before another thing hit her outta nowhere. Part of her told her that it was a bad idea to come for the drinks. She should've stuck to training. What was she supposed to think about first. She decided that maybe the utmost urgency was to know why the Sovereign had killed a summoner. _And how. It wasn't possible to kill anyone inside the Institute. Had she completely broken the spell of immunity upon them? How powerful was she?_

All the residents of the Institute were protected by a spell of Immunity. This meant that they wouldn't die from external catalysts. As long as there existed a summoner to cast a respawn spell they would be fine. They could still die of old age or if their body stopped functioning on their own. So in that case they just never cast the respawning spell. That was the only way to actually die within the Institute. Though in it's fourth year of existence no one actually 'died'. Yes there were several attempts but the respawning spell always worked. So no one actually died. So hearing that the spells could actually be broken down intrigued her. What more got the attention was it was by the most obvious one too.

The Dark Sovereign or simply Syndra wasn't someone Katarina came into contact before the league. Yes she heard stories about her. About how the Noxians from the first war never returned after confronting her. She was sort of a myth Katarina was used to hearing. The Sovereign was one of the newest additions to the Institute. Albeit reluctantly.

 _But why? That's the more important question. What brought on this anger?_ The trio were now situated into a summoners quarter. Specifically the one they somewhat befriended. Though the said person was not present. This raised more questions than answers in Katarina's mind.

"You got a lot of explaining to do Ahri." Katarina seemed irritated. Which didn't unnoticed by Ahri. But she decided that it would have to wait. Sighing Ahri started.

"Well where should I begin with? There was and is a lot of things going on in the Institute. But that wouldn't shorten the answer. And it just happens that you both got yourself a mission." Even on a tense situation she made it sound enthusiastic. _That's Ahri for you._

"Mission?" Lux asked finally decided to speak up from her silence. She hadn't spoken one word after they left the bar.

"Well Alden knows what he wants you guys to do. But yeah a mission. Something about going to Syndra's place. He'll tell you more when he gets here." _We have to go to Syndra's flying fortress?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Ahri continued.

"But now on to the story" Ahri clapped her hands.

"So apparently the summoner who was guiding Syndra lost control. Or that was what he said before dying. But he tried to enforce control over Syndra. This coupled with Syndra's magic made Syndra lose control. She went on a massacre and destroyed part of the field. When tried to calm her she attacked the rest of her team along with the enemy team. At this point the match was done. But she still lashed out at anyone going even close to her. Her teammates were seriously injured but she regained control afterwards."

Ahri took a pause. As she was telling her story, the further along she went her mood seemed to darken. Lux now had a shocked face but didn't say anything. She was shivering on the inside.

"Afterwards when things calmed down they called her back to the judgement hall. She was perfectly calm until she saw the summoner. She lost control and for all I know exploded her spheres in the hall. Which in turn affected the spells somehow. And just snapped his neck in front of everyone."

"So to sum it all up. We have a dead summoner that was murdered by Syndra for a misunderstanding in a match?" Saying that didn't even seem a little off for Katarina. Being a Noxian really came with perks.

Ahri was about to reply when a fourth voice spoke up from the entrance of the room. The speaker appeared to be a little scraped but was nothing serious.

"Well there is something more to it. But it was pretty much just that."

"So she just upped and unleashed hell upon the hall? No one tried to stop her?"

"We did try to stop her. She was just overpowered. Her rage fueled some hidden power within her. Hell even 9 champions together couldn't stop her in the fields." He walked over to where his table was. And picked up a small piece of paper. He then continued.

"But that's something you don't need to worry about. We got everything under control. But I do need you to fetch me something from Syndra's fortress." Katarina narrowed her eyes when she heard that. _Why do I need to go there? There's definitely more qualified people that actually can fly to get there. I don't even know where it is._

"Why me?"

"It's not just you. You and Lux both are going." He said while looking at Lux. He turned around and grabbed something from Ahri who had a sort of contraption that resembled a capsule. Handing it over to Lux and continuing on.

"This thing will let you teleport medium distances as long as you put a receiver on the other end. Luckily for you when Ahri went over there she sneakily put a receiver inside the fortress. So as long as you stand directly below it you will get inside the fortress without hassle. I also included a map made by Irelia for you to find it easily." _Damn how did he know what was on my mind? Maybe people were right in saying he can read minds._ Surprisingly enough he wasn't done.

"Also don't ask why I'm sending you two. There's a shortage of present champions. Irelia is busy attending to Syndra. And I can trust you both to actually get the job done. The summoners want to execute Syndra. They won't dare let you get the one thing that gives her power. So leave as soon as you can. And once you do find her spheres don't open the box."

"Where is Syndra now?" Lux spoke up finally ending her quiet streak. A sad smile flashed in Alden's face.

"She's in the dungeon. They're calling her hearing the day after tomorrow. So if you both can hurry up it would do good."

Katarina's head now swarmed with questions. Firstly why was it that Alden wanted to help Syndra. Secondly, why doesn't this seem like the full truth. And finally, why did he have a letter with a Noxian insignia with him? Something wasn't adding up. There was a storm coming and Katarina didn't even know what type it was. And all she could do was nod and walk away with Lux and Ahri in tow.

* * *

Lux said she had some necessary things to pack before leaving. Since the trip to Ionia would take about a week by ship. They would have to go to Noxus first then catch a ship from there to Ionia. That was the fastest to way to travel from the institute to Ionia.

Ahri was standing near the entrance. The once place full of different people were now empty. It almost felt haunted. The summoners were busy attending to their own business or taking care of the injuries they had earned from Syndra. Which Katarina heard was minimal. She heard from Darius that the champions got the worst of it. They carried the injuries from the match outside of it. But Soraka was on healing duty. So they were gonna be fully active after a week. The spell somewhat worked it's ways. Otherwise they would've been all dead. Katarina just got back from getting her own stuff. She decided to not to engage in conversations. And focus more on the events from the day.

The silence was cut off when Ahri spoke up.

"Did something happen between you two?" Ahri had a curious look on her.

"What makes you say that?" If Katarina had been irritated by the question she tried to hide it. But miserably failed anyway.

"Well usually Lux is talkative. And both of you don't stop talking to each other. Today she was unusually quiet after I dragged you guys out of the bar. So I'll ask again did something happen?"

"Nothing happened. We're both just tense about this situation."

"Fine. If you won't tell me then Lux will." With that she turned around to go to Lux's room only to be blocked by Katarina who quickly got in front of her path.

"She did something stupid, okay? Can we leave it at that? I'll talk to her after we're done with this issue." Ahri had a sympathetic look while Katarina now just was impatient. _Why is she taking so long?_

"Look Kat, I have no doubt you will fix this issue. But looking at you this is something you really need to get of your chest. I know I'm not a good psychiatrist or something. But you can talk to me. And something tells me I already know the issue." She added the last part almost in a whisper which wasn't meant for Katarina to hear. But she heard it nonetheless. _That explains a lot.  
_

"I have nothing more to add to this conversation. Besides this is between us. I'll explain when needed." Katarina went for the more hostile tone. She didn't want to hear Ahri meddle into this than she already has.

"Look Kat, She's just confused. Let her explain everything. Besides some of it might've been my fault." _You're fault?_ Katarina gave Ahri a confused look.

"Well remember that drink I had? I might've spiked it somehow. There's also the fact that I mixed something really strong in that. Don't worry though it will wear off soon." Ahri explained.

Katarina opened her mouth to reply but nothing came to her mind. So she decided to keep silent for the time being. When Lux did show up to leave. Lux said her goodbyes to Ahri and went on ahead to get into the carriage while Katarina just stood there silently waiting for her to finish. All the while thinking of a response to Ahri's previous conversation.

Even when she left she couldn't utter a single word to Ahri.

"I'll explain everything once you get back. For now just focus on the task at hand." Katarina understood that Ahri meant both things.

She just gave a genuine nod.

* * *

They both avoided talking to each other. They only talked when it was absolutely necessary. Which was even less than it seemed. Their chemistry as a team was perfect. So they rarely needed a vocal request to get the job done.

Lux didn't talk much. Katarina did most of the talking to people. But maybe it was because she knew the local language. But she talked with the people necessary for their travel. They had left Noxus almost 3 days ago. They were close to Fae'lor. The captain dropped them off on one end of the island. Even though the nearest village from there would be far away, Katarina decided that they would walk the rest of the way.

It took one more day to reach Fae'lor. Katarina had already told the captain of the ship that she would be present on the same shore after 2 days. So it worked out in the end. Now both of them were directly below the floating structure. And for the first time in the last few days Lux spoke to Katarina.

"So we just activate this thing and stand close together?" It wasn't like for Lux to be impatient.

"If the instruction says so." Katarina wanted to avoid talking to her.

Activating the device it was surrounded by a blue light that was getting bright further. Katarina got the hint that it would teleport soon so she grabbed Lux's hand and stood closer to her. Soon the blue light engulfed them both and they found themselves in a large room. Looking around they gathered that it was the storage area of sorts since most of the objects were old furniture and boxes that was covered in dust.

Getting to the main hall room they were amazed that the Sovereign actually kept everything tidy. Though they were a bit dusted since it was empty for a while now. They were informed that the box was located in Syndra's room. Katarina figured that the faster she got that box the faster she could get out of here. Something about this place seemed off to her. Lux being the curious one kept glancing through all the rooms before deciding to follow Katarina to the second floor. Lux had a smile to her face. And Katarina caught her a few times spacing out on a certain spot on the wall.

When Katarina thought that she found the room they were looking for she turned to open the door only to be stopped by Lux which surprised her. Lux just simply gestured to the door on the other side of the hall. Katarina tilted her head slightly in confusion and anger. But decided that maybe Lux found something.

While walking Lux started talking. She brought up the topic Katarina was not prepared to talk about.

"Are _we_ okay?" _We?_

"What do you mean?" Katarina genuinely wanted to know what she meant by that question.

"It's just I feel like we're not like what we used to be. We didn't talk about anything during this trip."

"You think? Hell Lux you clearly know why there's this wall between us now." Katarina was pissed off now. _The nerve of this girl._

"I know I shouldn't have done what I did. But can we move on from that? I was drunk." _Ahri mentioned that before. But why? That's the real question. And why now?_ Katarina didn't know why she wanted the younger girl to admit it. But she wanted to hear it for herself. So that she can ask herself if her own intentions and feelings were on a straight path.

"Look we can move on when you be truthful about why you did it. Something tells me there's more to that than just being drunk." _I want you to say that you have feelings for me. So that I can be certain that I don't(or do). So that I can choose.  
_

The past few days of silence brought a lot of realization in Katarina's mind. For once she realized that there was more to the thing about being straight and not. She was certain that she had to physical attractions toward others of the same-sex. She had looked at Lux and asked if she felt any attraction toward the young mage or not. Turns out it was a solid NO. It didn't surprise her. She knew she wasn't into girls. But things got complicated when she asked her emotional side.

There was something between the two women that wasn't just friendship. But it also didn't come across as romantic. But rather a partnership as Katarina named it. They were the perfect duo when it came to certain things. Katarina more or less considered herself a guardian figure of the younger girl. So when Lux kissed her, her emotions ran high. She very much wanted to be there for the girl. Wanted to return the favor. But she couldn't. Because she wasn't able to. She didn't want to romantically involve herself in a relationship where she wasn't physically able to reciprocate the said feelings. She loved Lux in another way which was not romantic. She was put on a stalemate. No matter what she did was supposed to be the wrong move. So she stopped thinking like that.

Then there was Garen. Katarina was pretty sure she fell for him. Or was nearly in love with him. She didn't want to just let that go. She didn't want to let go of that. She didn't want to choose in between the Crownguards. Because that was what she feared the most. And didn't have the answer to. So she buried all that in her mind and decided not to think about it.

Katarina was surprised when she saw that they were in the room of the Sovereign. Lux had entered before her and was now looking around. Katarina's eye went straight to the closet. She knew that it would be there. So she walked towards it wondering why Lux hadn't replied.

When she opened the closet however it surprised her. The clothes didn't all seem to be Syndra's. Some clothes were tucked away behind the hung ones. They were much smaller in size. So Katarina figured that it was Irelia's. Katarina saw the box that lay behind the clothes. But it appeared to be a silver box. _Syndra is really obsessed over Irelia. Reminds me of the time when she hated her._ Her thoughts were broken however when Lux spoke up.

"Syndra really went too far with her obsessions." Lux chuckled a bit. Turning around Katarina saw that Lux held a picture frame. In it was Irelia wearing very little clothing. The pictures background suggested that the photo was captured without the knowledge of the blade dancer. Lux placed the photo back in a chest and brought out a box which was old. It was quite large. But Lux had no difficulty carrying it. Katarina guessed that maybe the box Lux had was the one they were looking for. To make sure she peeked inside the one she held on her hand to see some blades that resembled Irelia's own. _Yep, definitely not the thing I'm looking for._ Lux however spoke in a different tone now.

"You wanna know why I kissed you? Why I decided to keep things to myself?" Katarina could only wait for the reply.

"It's because I love you. I love you, okay? I fell in love with you knowing that I could never have you. I knew I had no chance. So that's why I never said anything. But it's not enough is it?" Lux now had tears in her eyes. But she was angry for some reason. And her eyes weren't the ocean blue it usually is. It was darker somehow.

"What?" Katarina was confused. She didn't notice Lux's anger or her eyes.

"You want me to say it don't you? I was jealous of my brother. He always was the better of the siblings. He always got what he wanted. I was always in his shadows. I never once envied him. But he stole the one thing I really wanted in life. He took you. I didn't want you to leave me." Katarina didn't know if she should say or do anything right now. She was beaten to the punch anyway. Lux now had a menacing tone to her.

"I kissed you because I couldn't hold it back anymore. Yes there was the fact that I might've been manipulated into doing that. But it was all me. I wanted to taste the victory once in my life. I wanted all my dreams to come true." Katarina didn't know why but the moment Lux opened the box the spheres inside started floating around her. Lux's voice had now changed into a more sinister one. Her eyes and hair now fully violet colored like the spheres.

"I wanted you to love me." She screamed out. But her sudden outburst resulted in the spheres to expulse outward. Creating a energy wave that hit Katarina. She held her ground though. Katarina saw that the spheres were nowhere to be found. And Lux was back to normal. Just slumped on the floor looking down tears rolling her cheeks. Katarina knew she had to say something to fix the situation. She didn't want Lux to do what she did earlier. So she said the one thing she wanted to say.

"I do love you Lux." _Just not the way you want from me._ "I promise I'll be there for you. Until the end." Katarina went over to the younger girl and hugged her. Katarina realized that Lux needed her. Needed her to be there for her. She was dependent on her. She didn't know how or why. But she knew that she didn't want it any other way.

And while she saw from the corner of her eyes that two figures now entered the room she came to a realization. She had heard Lux's confession.

But she still couldn't decide whether she was certain about her own.


End file.
